Brush guards are used to protect the front of a vehicle from tree branches that can damage the front of the vehicle by breaking head and parking lamp lenses, damaging radiators and scratching exterior surfaces so as to degrade the vehicle's appearance.
In configuring automotive vehicles, there is a continuing effort to reduce fabrication time and costs, as well as to reduce weight, and with respect to visible components, to improve appearance. Brush guards for automotive vehicles having off-road capabilities are currently configured of tubes that are welded to one another. Welding of these tubes consumes fabrication time and increases fabrication costs, while restricting design freedom. A particular design limitation of tubular brush guards is that they have an unfinished look that does not always relate well to refined vehicular designs.